Mujika
is a demon descent traveling in the forest outside the Grace Field House. She saved Emma and the other orphans of Grace Field House from the pursuing demons. She, together with Sonju believe in a religious principle to not eat humans from farms. Though, Mujika has chosen not to eat wild humans either. Appearance Mujika has long, purple hair braided pigtails covering parts of her horns, and wears a mask with two holes positioned vertically for her to see through. She has a pale complexion and wears a bluish-white cloak. Personality She was introduced in the story as someone who is accommodating and motherly. History Mujika considered that they capture them and bring them back to the farm so they would have peace for at least six months.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 51, page 12 She asked Sonju why he didn't tell the kids about the King and what would happen if they would break the Demon World Promise. Plot Promised Forest Arc Sonju and Mujika successfully rescued the Grace Field escapees from several demons as they brought them to their secret territory within a cave. The two aided in Emma's ear injury and provided hospitality for the orphans. Mujika talked to Emma in private, as she accommodated her and felt Emma's pain of loosing a love one, much so that she whispered to herself in her own language to express her concerns. Mujika taught the kids about basic survival knowledge throughout their travels to B06-32. Right before parting ways, she gave Emma an eye-shaped locket to serve as a "good-luck charm" and told her to look for "The Seven Walls".The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 51, pages 9-10 After Emma and the orphans departed, Sonju told Mujika on how he had hopes on Emma and her friends in bringing an end to The Promise, as he expressed his desire in breaking free from the restraint of eating humans due to his and Mujika's religious views as Heathens. Mujika did not respond, as she stared emotionlessly at her friend. 'Cuvitidala Arc' When Emma vows to break The Promise and save Phil and the other orphans that were left in Grace Field, Mujika sensed Emma's confidence and assertiveness in doing so, as she stared towards a distance. Sonju noticed Mujika's odd behavior and questioned her, Mujika replied how she was fine as she proceeded to ride the Sleipnir horse with Sonju, while looking at the locket within her palm.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 97, page 17 Relationships 'Sonju' Both are of the same religion of exercising the restraint of eating humans. Sonju considered Mujika to be a close ally, and often venture into the forest with her to hunt for creatures he described as "pests"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 51, page 15. Despite the two having a close relationship, Mujika is defiant of Sonju's intention of resuming his practice of eating humans born in the wild and not in the farms. 'Emma' Mujika took care of Emma when Emma was about to be killed by the demons. Their relationship continued to grow while they traveled together, and Emma was comfortable enough around Mujika to share photos of her family. Mujika admitted that it was the first time that she was able to see and talk with humans, and that she was happy that they could be friends. 'Grace Field Escapees' Mujika treated the escapees of Grace Field dearly. 'Leuvis' When Leuvis was shot in the eye by YuugoThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 94, page 4, his life flashes before his eyes as Mujika (and Sonju) were shown to be a few of the demons he met. The nature of the relationship between Mujika and Leuvis currently remains unknown. Trivia *The following are Mujika' rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Mujika is ranked 9th in the Popularity Poll that was announced in Chapter 88 of the Manga. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Mujika is in 4th place with a total of 1324 votes. Reference Navigation Category:Alive Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Characters